


Adventures in Parasailing

by Solstarin



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 04:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17656070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solstarin/pseuds/Solstarin
Summary: Kili took you parasailing!! And you didn't tell Fili!! Yay fun!!





	Adventures in Parasailing

**Author's Note:**

> this is hella old but somehow didn't make it onto here when I posted it originally on my tumblr, so here it is now!! :D

Y/N’s hospital room door slammed open so hard it sent a thrum across the floor, and a sound throughout what must have been the entire building. She started, jerking her spoon and cup of jello and spilling half of it over her shirt. Kili, who had been lounging beside her, draped over a chair and scrolling through instagram, fell to the ground with a string of curses, and scrambled to his feet.  


“When were you going to tell me?!” Fili demanded, stomping up to her bedside after he pointedly ignored a nurse reprimanding him for the noise he was making. Kili shuffled past his brother, earning a sharp and unmistakable _I’ll deal with you later_ look as he escaped.

Frowning and scooping up scattered bits of jello, Y/N replied, “When I got home, probably.” 

“ _Probably?”_

“It isn’t like you’d never find out, with this thing,” she gestured to the brace on her leg with her spoon. 

“You weren’t even going to let me know you had _broken a bone_ and were _in the hospital?”_

He sounded less angry, now, and more hurt, and guilt seeded in Y/N’s chest. “I’m not dying, Fi. It’s just a fracture, it’ll be healed in no time. The only reason I’m here is because your brother insisted we come. It probably would have been fine long enough to see my orthopedist.” 

Fili raked his hands through his golden hair. “I knew I shouldn’t have left you alone with him. You make bad enough decisions on your own, but with _him_ around...”

Y/N brushed an unsalvageable piece of jello onto the floor. “Come on! I’ve always wanted to parasail, and they made us wear helmets and parachutes and everything!”

“Did they teach you how to use the parachutes?”

Y/N dug out another spoonful of jello. “No, but did we really need it? It’s so straightforward.”

“You’d think,” Fili drawled, uncrossing his arms from over his chest and eyeing her brace. “But that earned you a broken leg. I’m just glad you didn’t get stuck in a tree, or something.”

When he didn’t get a response, he looked back up from her leg to see her looking deliberately away from him, lips pursed, and fiddling with her snack. 

“Y/N?” 

Still, nothing. Fili took a seat on the edge of the bed and rested a hand on her wrist, guiding her away from her twiddling. “Y/N.” 

“Okay, so I might have undershot my landing the first time. But it was just once! And I didn’t damage the rack or anything, and I got down in, like, ten minutes.” 

“ _Mahal_ ,” Fili breathed, resting his elbows on his knees and holding his head in his hands. “What am I going to do with you?” 

A beat, as Y/N studied the side of his face. “...take me home? I’m sure Kili has abandoned me escaping from you.” 

“Oh, don’t even get me _started_ on Kili,” Fili began, raising his head to look at her. His eyes were aflame. “I’m going to make myself an only child. I cannot believe he would put you into a dangerous situation completely unprepared and unpracticed. Do you know the kind of press we’re all going to get, what with you acting like a stupid teenager and getting hurt?” 

He did have a point. Fili and Kili were still celebrities, both in high positions in their uncle’s mega-franchise, and although she forgot it, sometimes, in the midst of having fun, there was seldom a time where there weren’t cameras around. It wasn’t a good image for Kili, for his position, or herself, as Fili’s choice of significant other, acting brashly. 

“I’m sorry,” she muttered, shying under his hard look. It softened as he reached out again to lift her face back to looking at him. 

“I know. It’s okay. Next time, though, learn how to use the thing before you do it? It’ll make me feel better.” 

Y/N nodded, and offered a short kiss as a further apology. 

“Now,” Fili said as he stood, “Finish up and let’s go find Kili. I know you don’t want to miss the ass-kicking I’m going to give him.” 

This made Y/N smile, and she slurped up the blue jelly. “If we can even find him,” she giggled. “With the look you gave him I wouldn’t be surprised if he were on a plane out of the country by now.” 

“It’s been five minutes, Y/N. I’ll bet he’s trying to hide out with Tauriel. We’ll catch up to him.” 

Y/N took Fili’s hand and let him help her hobble into the hallway, ready to get the hell out of there and witness one of the greatest beatdowns of this century. 


End file.
